The Return of Lisa Cuddy
by csilover8
Summary: the title says it all! Huddy of course x


_Please Read and Review! Okay so this is set five months after Cuddy left when House crashed his car into her house._

_I don't own House or any of the characters but here goes, I hope you enjoy=)_

Cuddy stepped out of her car as her feet met the familiar grounds of princeton plainsboro hospital. She walked round to the passenger seat and unclipped Rachel and helped her daughter out of her car seat. Taking several deep breaths she began to walk towards the hospital entrance hand in hand with her little girl. She hadn't seen House or any of the Hospital staff since she had handed her notice in five moths previous to her surprise visit. The Hospital hadn't change at all really and she felt like she had never been away. People had already started to notice her as several staff members that she recognised were staring at her and gasping at her current state. She didn't expect anything less than what was happening, they all stared in shock at her protruding belly and many had already worked out the paternity. She hoped to reach House before the news got to him by gossiping nurses, she'd rather him find out from her than by anyone else.

She didn't really bother hiding her bump as she wore her new maternity dress which really showed off her bump by how it clung to her curvaceous body. They were now entering the ground floor elevator and she pressed the very familiar buttons to the Diagnostic department. She had tried her best to avoid eye contact with her ex- employee's who's eyes were boring into her, but she kept her gaze firmly on the lift doors hoping for them to open anytime soon.

After what felt like eternity the doors slid open and hastily she stepped out. Rachel was moaning that she was bored and wanted to go home but Cuddy ignored her as her eyes met with the very man that she had travelled miles back to see. He immediately averted his gaze as his eyes travelled to her noticeable bump and than back to her beautiful sparkling eyes. He knew exactly from her facial expression all he needed to know. Judging by the size of her bump and by her look of anticipation he could infer that it was definitely his baby and that she had decided now after all this time was the best time to inform him. Placing down the files that he held in his grasp, he paced over to her, barging past the many people who happened to stand in his way.

"House", Rachel exclaimed, excited to see the man who she had become close with whilst he and her mother had dated.

He didn't seem to hear her; instead he just carried on staring at Cuddy's pleading expression. He felt a mixture of emotions and didn't even know what to say to her. Cuddy was the first to break the silence as she walked over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"House, I've missed you", she said, knowing that it was probably confusing as he had never imagined her to be the one coming all the way over here to reunite with him after what he had done.

"Me too" was all his lips managed to say.

"House I'm sorry, we should talk", she replied, still holding onto him tightly. Rachel had decided to leave her mom and House alone therefore she went over a chair in the waiting room and decided to sit until her Mom and House had finished talking.

"Look, I'm just going to talk to my patient and then I'm all yours", he said, quite excited to be seeing the love of his life standing inches away from him but still having many questions that he intended to ask her about. He told her to take Rachel and wait for him in his office until he got back, so Cuddy went over to Rachel and guided her towards House's office. The pair entered his office and waited for him to arrive, she was so exhausted that she had to sit down desperately and rest her aching feet. She didn't know how House was going to be, I mean he was ok when they were just talking a minute ago but knowing House the revelation of her arrival and her pregnancy had probably just sunk in and any moment now he was going to freak out and most likely run away as he usually did when things got tough. To her surprise, he did come back after several minutes, therefore he hadn't freaked out as she had thought he would have.

"Sorry but Mr. Maddison needed a poop sample", he said, causing Rachel to giggle at his words. This also cracked a smile on Cuddy's lips as she had forgotten how much House used to make her laugh.

"Rachel me and House need to talk, so why don't you go and play on House's computer", Cuddy suggested, and of course Rachel agreed as she desperately wanted to go and watch House's saved clips of animals doing the funniest things.

House sat down opposite Cuddy and propped up his cane on the arm of the chair.

"So how far gone are you?" he asked, again looking at her perfectly sculptured belly.

"Six months, I was four weeks the day I left, I found out the day when you crashed into my House", she explained.

"Lisa, you know that I regret that", he said, "I spent time in prison and I was thinking about how I wished that I never did it, and that me and you never broke up", he informed, causing tears to roll down her cheeks at his honest words.

She smiled at him and walked over to him and laid down on the couch next to him as he placed a comforting and caring arm around her and rested his palm on her bump.

"House I still love you", she whispered…


End file.
